


Hello, Delicious

by whatdoyouthinkmyjobis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Flirts, F/M, Flirting, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis/pseuds/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman is surprised when the guy she picks up is Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Delicious

Armed with red lipstick and her favorite ass-hugging jeans, she’d decided her dry spell had gone on long enough. She was hungry for a man. Unfortunately, the bar she’d picked for prowling was three darts short of ranking as a dive, and no amount of neon or max volume country tunes could make up for it. The beer was weak, the menu sparse. The men, no doubt, the tri-state area’s largest collection of neckbeards, smelled like sweat, piss beer, and Cheetos. She brushed them off politely, cooing she was waiting for someone but to not stray too far. She wasn’t neckbeard-desperate yet, but in a few hours, a long-haul trucker might hit the spot.

Then he walked in, tall and handsome with a smooth, boyish face and the swagger of a man who’d been around the block. “Hello, Delicious,” she thought, sidling down the bar and planting herself next to him.

He scanned her body with his green eyes and a smirk. “Wanna join me, sweetheart?”

“I’ve been waiting for you all night,” she purred, running her fingers along his thigh. He slackened his mouth, his full pink lips practically porn in their own right. He smelled amazing, like spiced apples and hops. And blood. They could have some very primal fun.

“I’m not late, am I?”

“You’re just perfect.”

“Wanna get out of here?”

Abandoning his untouched beer, they left the rowdy boot-scoot of the bar and headed for the parking lot. “I got a roommate,” he explained. “How ‘bout your place?”

Opposing thoughts battled in her brain: quick and dirty right now or a drawn out slow boil.  He was soft and warm, her immediate craving won. “How about here?” she said, pulling him toward the maze of semis.

Confident they were alone, she pushed him against one of the big wheels. “I got a surprise for you, baby.” She slipped her arms around his waist while she smiled a fangy grin and was surprised to feel a handle at his waistband.

Unshaken, he smirked, “Me too,” as he whipped out the machete.


End file.
